


The Protector

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is a salt and burn ever simple when Dean Winchester is around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2015 Supernatural Writing Challenge with the prompt blood

“SAM!! LOOK OUT!” 

Sam turned to see the ghost coming his way and attempted to dig faster. Shit, come on Sam for fucks sake. He heard the sound of a shotgun and watched as the spirit disappeared. Luckily, his brother was quick on the draw, as usual.

“Hurry up, Sam!” Dean’s voice sounded strained to Sam’s ears and caused him to look up again while still shifting the dirt. He felt the shovel finally hit solid material; the coffin finally. He pried the lid off and poured the salt and lighter fluid over the bones inside. After climbing out of the grave, he grabbed the lighter Dean had given him earlier, and lit the bones. As the flames went up he heard a cry of pain; Dean! 

Dean was lying on his stomach, head turned away from where Sam dropped to his knees beside him. There was so much blood around his brothers head; too much blood. In all fairness, any blood on Dean was too much as far as Sam was concerned. “Dean?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper, fear taking the sound before he could push it out. No response. His hands shaking, Sam gently reached out and checked Deans neck for a pulse; it was there and strong. He sighed, relieved to know he was at least alive. While Sam contemplated what to do, Dean groaned and tried to move which only elicited a pained groan.

“Sm’my?” Dean tried to reach his hand out when Sam moved into his line of vision. Things were blurry and he felt like he was drunk, everything was moving and his head was pounding. “‘s it rain’ng,” he asked, feeling liquid running down the side of his face. 

“No, jerk, you’re bleeding. Hold still,” he told him when Dean tried to lift a hand to his face. 

“Bitch,” 

Sam chuckled lightly and removed his over shirt, using it as a makeshift cover for what he saw was a gash along Deans eyebrow that was bleeding profusely. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when Dean flinched at the pressure. “We need to get you back to the motel. I can take care of this there.” He moved the cloth and saw the bleeding had slowed slightly. “You’ll need stitches but I can do it, if you want.” 

“Trust you, Sammy.”

“Okay. I’m going to help you stand.” He gently rolled Dean onto his back and then, with Dean attempting to help, he placed a hand under each arm and slowly pulled Dean to his feet, leaning him against his chest. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, eyes closed, trying not to vomit at the altitude change. He groaned as Sam moved around him and pulled him into a hug, resting Dean’s head against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered into Deans ear, gently running his hand through his hair as he continued murmuring comforting words. When he felt Dean’s breathing even out, he pulled back slightly, “You okay to move?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.” Dean, the stubborn bastard, pushed away from Sam and made it three steps before his legs started to fold underneath him. Sam grabbed him around the waist before he could slip to the ground. 

“Fuck, Dean, just let me help.” Sam threw Deans arm over his shoulder and the two slowly made it to the Impala. Sam helped Dean settle into the passenger seat before rounding the car and getting behind the wheel. He started her up and glanced over to Dean. His brother was slouched in the seat, eyes half mast. Sam took Dean’s arm and gently pulled Dean closer to him, forcing his brothers head to his shoulder. “It’s okay. Just let me do this, alright?” 

“Fine, Samantha,” he melted into Sam’s shoulder and shortly after Sam hit the highway, Dean’s arm had snaked around his waist and Dean’s face was buried in Sam’s bicep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling into the motel, Sam shut the car off and gently woke Dean. He’d dealt with Dean with head wounds before and wanted to get inside before the cuddling started. He couldn’t help but smile when Dean’s eyes blinked like a sleepy toddler who wasn’t finished napping. “Come on, let’s get you patched up and in bed, huh?” Dean let Sam help him out of the car and into the motel room. He sat on the toilet lid when Sam instructed him and watched through blurry eyes as his brother moved around the room, getting the supplies he’d need. 

“Sa’my?” He opened his eyes, not remembering even closing them, and saw Sam kneeling in front of him. His brothers worried eyes were focused on the area above his right eye.

“Looks like it’ll only need a few stitches. Head wounds just bleed a ton.” Sam cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb along Dean’s cheek, “You ready?” 

“Just get it over with.” Dean felt Sam’s hand slide to hold the back of his neck and give it a squeeze before turning his full attention to the task at hand. Dean flinched at the pull of the needle the first time; Sam was good at this, he’d taught him well, but it still hurt.

“All done,” Sam announced a few minutes later. He cleaned up the bathroom and stood beside Dean. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He waited until Dean had his eyes at least partly open and then helped Dean to his feet, giving him a minute to get accustomed to standing again. He felt Dean leaning on him more and more as they neared the bed. Sam sat Dean on the edge of the bed and knelt before him. He gently removed Dean’s boots and then helped him strip to his boxers. Sam supported Dean as he swung his legs into bed and then was lowered down against the pillows.  
Dean sighed as he was lying down but moaned when Sam put his hand on his shoulder, “Wha?” A glass of water was placed at his lips after he was lifted slightly off the pillows. 

“Take these, man. Then you can sleep.” Sam smiled as he watched Dean swallow the pills with a few sips of water all without ever opening his eyes. He stood up, undressed, and went to get into the other bed.

“What are you doing?” Dean had an eye cracked and was frowning in Sam’s direction. He held a hand out to Sam and waited until he got the point. It didn’t take long before Sam was climbing into the bed beside Dean and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Mmm, that’s better.”

Sam smiled and snaked a hand around Deans chest, “night jerk.”

“Night, bitch,” Dean slurred as he kissed Sam's head and fell into sleep.

Sam smiled and quickly followed Dean into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at hellsqueen.co.vu :)


End file.
